Far Cry 2
Far Cry 2 (frequently abbreviated FC2) is an open world first person shooter developed by Ubisoft Montreal, and published by Ubisoft. It is the sequel to the original Far Cry, a game produced by developer Crytek. It was released on October 21, 2008, in North America and on October 23, 2008, in Europe and Australia. It was made available on Steam on October 22, 2008. Crytek, the developer of the original Far Cry, was not involved in its development at all as it no longer owns the Far Cry franchise. Ubisoft marketed Far Cry 2 as the true sequel to the previous Far Cry, ''despite the almost complete absence of any plot connections between the two games. ''Far Cry 2 instead features completely new characters and setting. It also features a new style of gameplay that allows the player to explore the different African landscapes such as deserts, jungles, and savannas. The game takes place in a modern-day East African nation in the middle of a war. The player controls a mercenary on a long quest to locate and assassinate the Jackal, a notorious arms dealer. As of January 23, 2009, the game had sold 2.9 million copies. Far Cry 2 takes place in an unnamed African country that is in a state of civil war. The scenery ranges from the savannah, to lush jungles. The map is exactly 50 km² (only 19 km² are actually accessible, though). This is an astoundingly large play environment with amazing vista points. Plot The player starts out as a mercenary, who is sent by an unknown organization to an unnamed African country to assassinate an infamous arms dealer, the Jackal, who is selling weapons to both sides of the conflict: The two militant factions, APR and UFLL. The APR are foreigners trying to unite Africa, and the UFLL are the Africans trying to get their country back from the APR. The player fails to assassinate the Jackal, and is forthwith dropped by the organization that sent him there. The player comes face to face with the Jackal, but is unable to kill him because the player is extremely weak from the malaria that he has contracted. The player wakes up after passing out during his encounter with the Jackal, only to be caught in the crossfire between the two factions. The player is wounded in the battle, but are luckily saved by either a UFLL or APR soldier, who employs the player and gives the first mission. The tutorial then ends and the rest of the game starts from there. Towards the end of the game after completing the main missions, the player actually begins work alongside the Jackal, who has changed his views and wants to end the war, instead of supplying the militias with weapons to continue the conflict. He requests one thing, which is to go to the "Heart of Darkness," a large, canyon-like area to clear it out and retrieve a briefcase of diamonds from there. After fighting through waves of militia, the player eventually comes across the diamonds along with his past allies, most of which were thought to have been killed. They express that they need the diamonds to leave the country via plane, and that they must kill the player as they know he wants to use the diamonds for a different cause. They open fire on the player, who ultimately kills all of his past allies, and retrieves the briefcase. Later, he meets with the Jackal again, who says the diamonds are needed to bribe the border guards to allow the refugees to escape. One of the two must give the diamonds to the border guards, but must commit suicide with a handgun as they are both "terminal cases" and have no place in regular society. The other will head to the bridge with a car battery and detonate it to stop the border guards from advancing on the refugees. He will, however, be killed in the explosion because according to the Jackal, the detonator cord has malfunctioned and there is no other option except a manual detonation. Either way, the player kills himself in the end, but does so in order to allow over 2,000,000 refugees safely escape the country. The Jackal presumably dies as well, but his body is never found. In Far Cry 3, set some time after Far Cry 2, it is referenced on some occasions that conflict diamonds from Leboa-Sako are smuggled by Vaas' pirates, suggesting that the conflict still raged on after the events of Far Cry 2. Missions Far Cry 2 has different types of missions. You get them from various sources and they yield a variety of rewards: * Story Missions — Can take any form, and their outcome might have several effects.(Rare) * Faction Missions — The most dangerous, they are given to you by warlords and other leaders within factions. The reward normally consists of diamonds and reputation. * Underground Missions — Maybe the most important, given to you by an Underground faction that protects civilians, your reward is medicine for malaria. * Buddy Side-Missions — These are suggested by your best buddy when you take on a faction mission. The reward is usually reputation, Buddy history and a Safe House upgrade.(Assault truck, health etc.) * Personal Buddy Missions — Your buddies may ask for help with personal missions, visit either of the bars to accept them. The reward is reputation, and Buddy history. * Weapon Shop Missions — Given to you by vendors at Weapon Shops, these require you to take out their competitor's weapon convoy, thus also named 'convoy missions'. This unlocks new weapons to buy. * Assassinations — Given to you by hacking into cell towers, these missions require you to eliminate a certain target, with diamonds as reward. Gameplay Far Cry 2 is different in a way from the previous games in the series. It features a sandbox of more than 50 km² (19 square miles) of accessible land. The player is able to ally with either the APR or UFLL resulting in a non-linear experience. The player has access to a wide range of vehicles, including cars, trucks, boats, and even hang gliders. There are various playing styles ranging from head-on assaults to stealthy infiltrations. The landscape ranges from desert to savanna to jungle. Enemies are only human mercenaries; the Trigens from Far Cry are no longer featured. The feral abilities featured in Far Cry Instincts and its various expansions are also no longer featured; however, Far Cry 2 features a day-night cycle as well as different weather conditions such as rain, strong winds, and fog. The time of day has an effect on the enemy AI, in terms of alertness and aggressiveness. For example, an enemy might have a slightly heightened awareness at night but be unable to see the player in hiding, while during the hot part of the day the enemies might be sitting in the shade in groups but easily spot the player from a distance. The health bar represents the health of the player. It is divided into five segments, each of which automatically refills if it is not fully depleted and the player finds cover for a few seconds. The player carries a limited number of syrettes which can be used at any time to fully refill the player's health. Syrettes are obtained from first-aid boxes found throughout the world. If the player is nearing death (only one health bar left), the character has to perform first aid on himself. This ranges from removing bullets with pliers to popping bones back into place. The health bar can also be replenished by drinking a bottle of water, which is usually found at guard posts. Realism Far Cry 2 has many realistic features, such as weapon degradation and the dynamic weather system. The player also needs to hold a physical Map and GPS, a version of which is found mounted on all vehicles in the game except the Hang Glider. The player is able to tag, by use of a Monocular, certain objects and locations, such as cars, sniper positions, ammo caches and buildings. This allows the player to see them on their map. When vehicles are damaged, the player must perform a short repair animation, involving the tightening of one of the bolts on the radiator (assault trucks), head (buggy) or other interior part with a ratchet. The player has to deal with malaria as well. Every 30 to 40 minutes in real time, the player must take a pill in order to combat the effects of the illness. If he doesn't, it will begin to rapidly grow worse, forcing him to take a pill even sooner. If the player continues to not take a pill, he passes out but ends up in a church or doctor's office depending on how far he is in the story. The game's Dunia Engine allows complex sequences and run-events during gameplay; the game features a day-and-night cycle as well as tree and vegetation regeneration. A unique fire propagation mechanism allows a small fire to spread and eventually cause a large brush fire. The behaviour of fire is dependent on factors such as wind speed, wind direction, rain, and vegetation type. For example, a fire will not spread as easily in a lush, moist jungle environment as on a dry, grassy savanna. Fire may be used as a weapon by the player, or it may work against him. Several species of African wildlife can be encountered in the game. They are able to distract the enemy as well as make them aware of the player's presence. All the large animals in the game are grazing herbivores, such as zebras, wildebeest, gazelle, buffalo, impala, and gemsbok. Also domestic animals such as goats and chickens can be found. Unlike Far Cry 3, none of the wildlife found in the game pose any direct threat to the player, although they sometimes get in the way, which is fatal to them if the player is driving a vehicle. Characters These characters are major to the player at some place in the story, some of which the player kills. The Jackal The Jackal is a notorious arms dealer that has been selling his weapons to many countries in Africa. He also has a history of being in the United States Navy, which is what most likely gives him his experience. The player has to locate him and assassinate him. Reuben Oluwagembi Reuben Oluwagembi is a freelance journalist reporting from Port Selao, covering the ongoing civil war and the escalating violence throughout the country. Reuben has covered 'war news' from all over Africa. Addi Mbantuwe Addi Mbantuwe is the Leader of the UFLL. He is a former labor union chief and opposition leader. Mbantuwe is a ruthless man, commanding an army of rebels and mercenaries from the social club in Port Selao. Oliver Tambossa Oliver Tambossa is the leader of the APR, Chief of Staff of the former government. He collected the remnants of the collapsed government's army to stand against the UFLL. Leon Gakumba Doctor Leonid Gakumba is one of the leaders of the UFLL in the Northern Territory in Act 1. The player will encounter him more than once, at the UFLL HQ in Pala, where the player will take one main faction missions for varying amounts of diamonds. Prosper Kouassi Prosper Kouassi is the leader of the APR in the Northern Territory in Act 1. He is located at the APR HQ in Pala, where the player can receive faction missions for varying amounts of diamonds. Playable Characters can be a determined playable character or a buddy. #'Paul Ferenc ' * Age: 34 * Nationality: Israeli * Hair: Light Brown * Eyes: Blue * Weight: 170Ibs * Exp: Corporal, IDF (retired); Contraband smuggler #'Andre Hyppolite' :* Age: 40 :* Nationality: Haitian :* Hair: Black :* Eyes: Brown :* Weight: 190Ibs :*Exp: Private; NA (retired); Paramilitary; Insurgent #'Warren Clyde' :* Age: 33 :* Nationality: American :* Hair: Black :* Eyes: Brown :* Weight: 230Ibs :* Exp: Registered security permit Florida State; VIP protection Dom Rep, Ecuador; civil aviation license, Bahamas #'Josip Idromeno' :* Age: 48 :* Nationality: Kosavar Albanian :* Hair: Grey :* Eyes: Brown :* Weight: 240Ibs :* Exp: Paratrooper, YPA (retired); Bodyguard; Teamster; Guerrilla (KLA) #'Xianyong Bai ' :* Age: 24 :* Nationality: Chinese :* Hair: Black :* Eyes: Green :* Weight: 140Ibs :* Exp: Contraband smuggler; Informant, FIA, ISI, stop-loss consultant, Cameroon, Zambia #'Quarbani Singh' :* Age: 45 :* Nationality: Mauritian :* Hair: Grey :* Eyes: Grey :* Weight: 195Ibs :* Exp: Assistant superintendent, SMF (retired) instructor, Kenya GSU (retired); Rail security officer; Counter-piracy officer, Security coordinator, Dafur #'Hakim Echebbi' :* Age: 38 :* Nationality: Algerian :* Hair: Black :* Eyes: Brown :* Weight: 190Ibs :* Exp: Lt Cmdr, Navy (retired), maritime counterinsurgency; Real estate broker; UAE; Marine freight security consultant #'Marty Alencar :* Age: 28 :* Nationality: Brazillian (Naturalized U.S. Citizen) :* Hair: Brown :* Eyes: Hazel :* Weight: 190Ibs :* Exp: USMC (Force protection); SOUTHCOM advisory group Columbia, Peru (retired) #'Frank Bilders' :* Age: 36 :* Nationality: Northern Ireland :* Hair: Blonde :* Eyes: Blue :* Weight: 170Ibs :* Exp: Prov IRA (direct action) weapons smuggler; inmate "The Maze" Police Informant; Contraband smuggler, Morocco, Yemen, Chenya Additional Characters These are buddies that aren't playable but still featured in the game. They are all female. * Flora Guillen * Nasreen Davar * Michele Dachss Vehicles Vehicles are found all over the game world, they vary from maritime transport to land transport, such as swamp boats and trucks, and even a hang glider. Also if the fortunes pack is downloaded you get an A.T.V and an armoured truck Map Editor Far Cry 2 includes a very powerful and easy-to-use map editor. It allows you to mold the landscape, making your own unique hills, mountains, lakes, etc. Also, there are several 'starter' maps that can give you a map to 'start' with and work with. Like previous map editors, you are given a wide array of buildings, obstacles, and other forms of cover to use. Because of the inclusion of pre-loaded weapons, you are not able to place guns in the maps, except for mounted weapons. There are also several other features, like water levels, that allow you to change the map to your liking. Like the previous map editor, maps can be saved online and shared with the Far Cry 2 community. Multiplayer Far Cry 2 supports up to 16 players online multiplayer. Multiplayer includes the same elements as single player, like realistic fire propagation and dynamic weather. Players can also host multiplayer matches on maps they made themselves. Game Modes * Deathmatch - A free-for-all battle. The player at the end with the highest score wins. * Team Deathmatch - A cooperative team-based battle where you must eliminate the enemy team's players. The team at the end with the highest score wins. * Capture the Diamond - A team-based battle where each team has a canister of diamonds. Each team must capture the enemy team's diamonds and bring them back to their diamond canister while fending off opponents trying to take theirs. The stolen canisters emit smoke. Red if its your enemy's or green for your team. After you eliminate an enemy carrying your diamonds, you have to touch the canister they carry to return it to your base. However, if one of your teammates drops the enemy diamonds then you have to pick it up and continue on. * Uprising - Each team has a captain that has to capture the control points. When one of the teams captures all points that team then has to eliminate the other team's captain to win. It takes 20 seconds to capture each point. Classes * Commando - A class with mid-range assault weapons and molotov. This class is ideal for fire-and-movement tactics as well infiltrating fortified positions. Commando includes the following weapons: G3KA4 assault carbine, AK-47 assault rifle, FAL Paratrooper, Star .45 combat pistol, M-79 grenade launcher, and Molotov cocktails. * Sharpshooter - A class for long-range specialists or snipers. This class comes with highly accurate and deadly weapons. These weapons can be used for anti-personnel and anti-materiel roles. Sharpshooter includes the following weapons: M1903 bolt-action rifle, SVD Dragunov semi-automatic sniper rifle, AS50 high-powered rifle, the Makarov pistol, Flare Pistol, and the M67 Grenade. * Guerilla - A class that specializes in CQB (close-quarters-battle) as well as ambush tactics. The class includes improvised weapons and short-range weapons which makes it very deadly. Guerrilla includes the following weapons: Homeland 37 modified-choke shotgun, SPAS-12 semi-automatic weapon, USAS-12 full-auto shotgun, MAC-10 submachine gun, IEDs, and Molotov cocktails. * Rebel - A class that makes use of the most terrifying and dangerous weapons on the battlefield. This class includes fire-producing and explosive weapons which makes it a good class for suppression and intimidation. Rebel includes the following weapons: LPO-50 Flamethrower, RPG-7 rocket launcher, MGL-140 semi-automatic grenade launcher, Makarov pistol, the Uzi submachine gun, and the M67 Grenade. * Gunner - A class specialized for heavy weapons users. It is useful for squad support and defense. Though inaccurate on the move, they are deadly against personnel and vehicles when fired stationary. Gunner includes the following weapons: PKM general purpose machine gun, Carl Gustav rocket launcher, M-249 SAW heavy machine gun, Eagle .50 heavy pistol, MAC-10 submachine gun, and Molotov cocktails. * Saboteur - A class ideal for stealth and insurgency operations. The class consists of silenced weapons and deadly tricks making it useful for disrupting the enemy's plans and eliminating high-value targets such as captains in Uprising. Saboteur includes the following weapons: Dart Rifle, Silent MP5 submachine gun, AR-16 assault rifle, Silent Makarov 6P9, IEDs, and Molotov cocktails. Maps * Dirty Work * Last Bastion * Pit Bull * Love Shacks * Mud Maze * Cut Bait * Riot Control * Coup D'Etat * Rumble Strip * Rusty Beef * Far Cry * Crude Awakening * Clear Cut * Sand Blasted * Jungle Seizure - A map featured in the Fortunes Pack DLC. This map is exclusive to the PC version. * Cheap Labor - Cheap Labor is featured in the Fortunes Pack DLC. * Last Resort - Last Resort is a map exclusive to the Fortunes Pack DLC. * Lake Smear - Lake Smear is only available in the Fortunes Pack DLC. * Fort Fury - A map featured in the Fortunes Pack DLC. Gallery FarCry2 2011-01-04 19-27-39-87.jpg FarCry2 2011-01-04 19-25-33-20.jpg FarCry2 2011-01-04 18-46-29-45.jpg FarCry2 2011-01-04 18-59-25-81.jpg wallpaper_far_cry_2_02_1920x1200.jpg FarCry2 2011-01-04 19-02-10-58.jpg FarCry2 2011-01-04 19-27-39-87.jpg FarCry2 2011-01-04 19-27-48-26.jpg FarCry2 2011-07-12 15-49-07-71.jpg FarCry2 2011-07-12 16-05-44-46.jpg FarCry2-0.jpg FarCry2-1.jpg FarCry2-2.jpg fc2map.jpg Videos In the Game Far Cry 2|In the Game Far Cry 2 PC Games Review - Video Review|Video Review Far Cry 2 Xbox 360 Trailer - Console Reveal|Console Reveal Far Cry 2 PC Games Interview - Video Interview|Video Interview Far Cry 2 PC Games Trailer - "Deceiving Your Enemies" Trailer|Deceiving Your Enemies Trailer Far Cry 2 PC Games Video - E3 Demo|E3 Demo Far Cry 2 Xbox 360 Gameplay - Weapons|Weapons Far Cry 2 PC Games Trailer - No Heroes Trailer|No Heroes Trailer Far Cry 2 Xbox 360 Gameplay - One Man War|One Man War See also * Far Cry 2: Achievements and Trophies * Far Cry 2 map External links * Official teaser site * Fan site of Far Cry 2 Category:Far Cry 2 Category:Games Category:Real World